Swing Sets Like Sunsets
by MelloisMellow
Summary: Miheal always did what he was told, he was a good boy. But what happens when all morals are spat in his face, and justice blends deeper into the background? Rated for future chapters.
1. Creepy men and the cold

**_A/N: it's me again-the one who never updates?- yes that's the one. me. The first chapter isn't great, but it's necisary, so bear with me :3  
I don't normaly write in this tense, so tell me if it gets annoying...  
~Mello(the lazy one XD)_**

**

* * *

****Swing sets like sunsets**

**Chapter one: creepy men and the cold.**

The rubber ball he found had a rhythmic pattern, as it bounced from hand, to wall to floor in cycles as the small blond boy sat unamused. He lolled his head back to the side and yelled, "Father, are you finished _yet_?"  
"Not quite Miheal!"  
Miheal returned to his repetitive task but was soon to ask again,  
"Father ye-"  
"Miheal, if you know what's good for you, and do not want to end up in here, SHUT UP!"  
Miheal pouted, whatever he was doing with that man was taking too long, but it sounded painful, so he kept his mouth shut. He was quite disappointed really, when his mother insisted he go to work with his father, he thought it would be exciting. But alas, there were only creepy men and dark rooms. He wanted to go home.

He kept up with his father's quick pace, as his father explained what he should say to his mother.  
"I work in a restaurant at a hotel, got it."  
Miheal nodded.  
"You helped bake a cake."  
_**Nod.  
**_"you had fun."  
_**Nod.  
**_"but you don't think that cooking is your thing…"  
_**Nod.**_  
and would prefer to stay with your mother."  
_**. **_This, in Miheal's head, was the first true thing his father had said all day.  
"Good boy. If you tell this to your mother, I'll bring you chocolate tomorrow."  
Miheal hugged his father and nodded into his shirt, his father patting his head.  
Miheal looked into his father's deep blue eyes and smiled, his father returning the gesture, picking the small boy up and hoisting him on his shoulders.  
Miheal could see the world.  
"also Miheal."  
"yes father?"  
"don't tell your mother about anything that happened there." His father's voice changed to something much less joyful and child-friendly.  
"yes father…but…what were you doing to the man, he sounded….hurting."  
"Your much too young to know Miheal, but I'll tell you this…"  
"yes?"  
"It's a good type of hurting."  
"How is it good father?"  
"If you ever find someone pretty when you're older, you'll find out."  
Miheal didn't understand, but he hoped he would find out later, like his father had said. Miheal was the kind of kid that liked to know everything. To his father's disappointment.  
"how much older?"  
"That depends…but now…why don't I take you to the playground?"  
Miheal's face lit up. "Will you push me on the swings father?"  
His father's facial expression turned warm and hopeful, "I would love to."

"HIGHER!"  
_**Push  
**_"HIGHER!"  
_**Push  
**_"HI- _**THUD.  
**_"Miheal! Are you okay?" His father gasped, running over to his son.  
Miheal had face planted in the mud bellow, from the ground he mumbled, "too..high."  
His father laughed slightly, and offered a hand to his son, hoisting him up.  
"Thank you," Miheal mumbled, trying to rub off some of the mud from his face, spreading it and making it worse.  
His father chuckled, fetching a handkerchief from his pocket, "here" He began to remove the mud from Miheal's face, the blue-polka-dotted fabric had turned almost completely brown as he tucked it safely back in his pocket.  
"Can't have you a mess for your mother, she'll be upset with me."  
Miheal laughed in agreement.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU TWO!?"  
"HASTING! MIHEAL!"  
Odelia Keehl had anger issues, as you can now see.  
Miheal ran through the door and hugged around his mothers legs, his mother's mood softened slightly as she knelt down to face her son, he let go and looked up to watch her come down to his level.  
"You made me very worried young Miheal." She wrapped her arms tightly around the young boy.  
"Father took me to the swings!"  
Miheal's mother looked at her husband and smiled, "see what happens when you spend time together? Did you have fun dear?"  
"YES Mother!"  
His father glanced at him with a knowing stare.  
"-But I'd rather stay home with you mother, I don't think cooking is my thing. I made a cake but I nearly set the place on fire…"  
Miheal's father smiled triumphantly, "I was quite concerned with that, but he helped clean up afterwards, I guess the kitchen isn't the best place for children..."  
Miheal's mother nodded slightly, "I guess your right…"  
Hasting Keehl picked his son up and spun him around, whispering in his ear, "good work son."  
Miheal nodded, smiling, "I love you father."  
"..I love you too Miheal."  
_But not as much as my boyfriend._Now do you see the fractured photo?

_**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER**_The two years it took to get a divorce was annoying for Hasting Keehl, but the wait was well worth it to be with his boyfriend,  
"Now Miheal, I know this is hard for you, but you have to let go of my leg…."  
"No."  
"I'll come and visit you on your birthday."  
Miheal looked up, tilting his head to the side, "without Jasper?"  
Hasting looked apologetically at his boyfriend, "If that will make you let go of my leg, yes."  
Miheal hugged tighter, but then removed his arms from around his father's leg.  
"You better keep your promise." Miheal pouted.  
"I will."

Hasting loaded his luggage into Jaspers car and got in, waving to Miheal, Jasper shut the door for him courteously.  
Miheal poked his tongue out to show he wasn't impressed with this at all. And because he was still a child, as at age seven, Miheal was alone with only his mother, who didn't even say goodbye.

By this stage Odelia Keehl was a nervous wreck, her hands shook and her face was ghost pale. Miheal thought she was cold. She went along with that lie.  
"It's actually quite warm outside mother…"  
"Darling, I'm getting old, you just feel the cold more at my age…"  
Miheal nodded. He defiantly didn't want to get old now.  
"It's your first day at school today Miheal, I wish you luck, make lots of friends!"  
She placed a trembling kiss on Miheal's cheek.  
"thank you, I'll try…"  
So began Miheal's first day of school.

* * *

**_A/N: I personaly hate this chapter so, if you did too, you're not the only one ;D, please give me feedback and reveiw!!!_**


	2. Never want to get old

**_A/N: should I re-write this story? I don't know...I think I should....GIVE ME YOUR OPPINIONS PLEASE!!! ^o^_**

(My BETA Matt has been banned from the internet(again) so yet again, sorry for any mistakes, the previous chapter also)

**

* * *

**

**Swing sets like sunsets**

CHAPTER TWO: Never want to get old

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
"YES IT IS!"  
"IS NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"  
the boys we squabbling at the playground for lunch. Miheal sat beneath a tree. Alone.  
He gently munched on his sandwich and stared down at the water as a paper boat sailed by. Miheal was enrolled a while ago here by his father, a strong catholic, who believed that he should be enrolled in an all boys school. Well here he was. Alone.  
Thank _you_ father. Thanks a lot.

Miheal looked closer at the boat as it sailed towards him, so out of sheer boredom he grabbed a rock and sank the boat.  
"HEY! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" a slightly-taller redhead shouted.  
"sorry…" Miheal mumbled numbly, avoiding eye contact.  
"I've never seen you here before…what's your name?"  
"Miheal, Todays my first day…"  
"Suckish hey?"  
"I guess…"  
"Well…My names Mail, but my friends call me Matt." Mail replied smiling.  
"I don't have any friends…"  
Mail looked to be shocked, "_everyone_ has friends."  
"What are…friends?"  
Matt pretended to faint, "Only the best thing EVER! They're people that you hang out with and play with, and sometimes you go over to their houses!"  
"Sounds…interesting…where do you find them?"  
"You don't 'find' them you _make_ them silly, like I am now. Would you like to be friends with me Miheal?"  
"Um…Yes please…"  
"SEE! Now you have a friend!  
Miheal smiled happily, remembering how his mother had told him to make friends.  
"Now what do we do Mail?"  
"Whatever we want!"  
"like…."  
"TAG YOUR IT!" Mail said running away.  
Miheal began to cry.  
Mail backtracked quickly, and stared curiously at Miheal, "Sorry…did I make you…sad?"  
"Aren't we friends anymore?*sob*"  
"OF COURSE WE ARE! That's just a game we play, tag."  
"how do we play?"  
"I tap you, and say 'tag you're it!' and then you give me five seconds to run away, and then you catch me, then we switch places, okay?"  
"…okay…"  
"You're still up!" Mail shouted while running away.  
"And….I'm coming to get you!"  
Mail laughed, and Miheal blushed, he never saw a smile as beautiful as his.  
More than the sun, more than the Moon.  
Mail caught the blush, "You're blushing…like a girl! Hahaha!"  
"What's wrong with girls?"  
"They have germs!"  
"Really? What about mothers?"  
"Um…I don't think so…I think when they're old enough they lose them, cause, lots of guys find pretty ones and eat them."  
"Why would they do that?"  
Mail shrugged, "Maybe they taste good?"  
Miheal laughed, "I'd only eat one if they tasted like chocolate!"  
"Bleh! Chocolates too sweet!"  
"What about dark chocolate, It's my favourite type…"  
"Yeah, it's okay…"  
"What's your favourite food?"

As soon as they day began, it ended. And Mail was following close behind Miheal to his house. Miheal had invited him over.  
Miheal swung the door open, "Mother! I'm home!"  
Silence.  
"Mother?"  
The boys made their way further into the house, Miheal searching endlessly for his beloved mother, stopping abruptly at the refrigerator. A small post-it note attached, it read;

_Dearest Miheal,  
Seems I've caught frostbite, don't worry Miheal I'm in Heaven, God will keep me safe.  
Please do not look in the wardrobe upstairs, it's a mess._

_Lot's of Love,  
Mother._

Miheal's breath hitched in his throat, "No…"  
Mail looked confused at the note, reading over Miheal's shoulder, "Frostbite?"  
Miheal bolted up the stairs and opened his parents walk-in wardrobe, His mother had hung herself with a coat hanger, his father's coat hanger. Miheal fell to his knees, crying, mumbling to god why he kept taking his loved ones away from him. His mother was a bloody mess, a knife lay close by her hanging body, _Lie _engraved on her arms and legs, her lips cut up the side slightly to look like she's smiling. Miheal continued crying until Mail found Miheal after searching the house after he'd disappeared.  
"M-miheal….W-what h-h-happened?" Mail stuttered.  
"She….got too cold…god's taken her…so she can't hurt herself anymore…" he replied, hyperventilating.  
Mail was confused by his phrasing, but guessed his mother killed herself. He wrapped his arms around Miheal's thin body, and lent his head on his shoulder.  
"….Do…you wanna…come to my house?"  
"…not….*sob*…right now…*sob*…but Mail?"  
"hnn?..."  
"*sob*…can you stay with me *sob*…hold me….for a little while…*sob* …longer…Please?"  
"Of course."  
And that's how they stayed, until the sun kissed the moon goodnight in the sunset of red and purples, and the moon rose, taking the night shift. The moonlight lit Miheal's blonde hair in a halo of light, and Miheal fell asleep on Matt, whimpering until Mail placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
"Good night, Miheal."

Morning came, and the sun kissed Miheal's eyelids, blinking to adjust to the offending light, coming through a window with a yellow curtain draped over it.  
"Morning Miheal!" Mail chirped.  
"Morning…." Mello groaned sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
Miheal took in the unfamiliar surroundings, "W-where am I?"  
"My house." Mail stated cheerfully, "you're house is being..investiim-…investigated, so mother said you could stay with us! It's like you're my brother, except… you're not!"  
Miheal's memory buzzed with thoughts of yesterday, as he began to tear-up again.  
"Awww…Miheal…don't cry…please?"  
"I can't *snif* help it…I'm sad…"  
Mail wrapped his arms around Miheal, his crying slowing slightly, "You're making me sad, crying like that. I don't like when you're sad."  
Miheal nodded solemnly.  
"Good. Now, what do you want for breakfast? I have to get it cause _I'm _the _host_!"  
"…toast please…"  
"you want butter or…jam or…I think we have chocolate spread…you like chocolate right?"  
"Yes…I'll have that please.." Miheal forced a smile for his friend.  
"Do you wanna go get ready for school while you wait?"  
"I don't like school….I think I'll stay here… if that's okay…"  
Mail's mother came in the room, leaning on the door frame, "Hello Miheal, I'm Matt's mother, just call me Ann, okay? I know you feel sad, but after today you have to go back to school okay? You can stay with me, and my little Matty-boy here as long as you want." She stated, smiling. "But you can stay here today if you want," she turned to face Mail, "you should probably stay here too…to make him feel better…..Oh! and Miheal?"  
"Yes mam….I mean Ann?"  
"Do you have your Dad's number?"  
"Yes…. I do."

* * *

**_A/N: haha why is Mail so happy? you'll just have to find out!(even I don't know yet!) Reveiws Please! _**


End file.
